


Because All My Moments Want You

by JAYctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, I spent way too long on this, I wrote this cause we need more kunten, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Theatre, Tumblr Prompt, and more kuntent, dancer!ten, director!kun, love kun he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYctzen/pseuds/JAYctzen
Summary: “I get it, Ten, you want the scene to be your way. But guess what? This isn’t your production! I am the one directing it and I say the current choreo is fine, so quit adding in moves you think no one will notice. All you’re doing is wasting everyone’s time and taking away time Johnny should spend learning his lines and other choreo on your new choreo!”or where Kun directs a play and Ten causes some trouble.





	Because All My Moments Want You

**Author's Note:**

> To my prompter, I'm sorry this has taken so long, please forgive me.  
> To kyungsco, thank you for listening to my fic ideas and getting me to finish this.

Kun was ready to blow. This would be the fifth time (the fifth time!!) this week that he had to sit and listen to Ten complain about something else in the choreography. At least he could tune it out to background noise now, waiting until Ten stopped to breathe to finally be able to cut him off. He honestly wouldn’t mind apart from the fact that this was _his_ high school production of ‘Beauty and The Beast’ that _he’s_ finally been given the chance to direct. Kun wanted it to look perfect, of course. Just in the way he envisioned it, not with Ten wanting to add extra moves to the waltz scenes choreo.

By this point, he wondered how stupid Ten thought he was. As theatre director, Kun obviously had to know the script back to front, including stage directions and choreographed scenes. How Ten thought it was possible to slip in extra moves without him noticing is beyond unbelievable, especially since he’s been called out on it _every time_. However, there was something about today that left him unable to just patiently tell him off again and that the choreo is the choreo, a fact Ten should have accepted by now. Speaking of, Kun figured it was time to tune back in and see at what part of the rant he’s heard too many times was at now.

“…and I just feel stiff and awkward when doing that scene! If you just let me oversee the choreo, it will turn out so much better and feel more fluid whilst me and Johnny are dancing. You’re not a dancer, you don’t know things about dance, so you wouldn’t understand-”

“Excuse me?” now that last statement was something he hadn’t heard before. How dare he question Kun’s choices! “I get it, Ten, you want the scene to be your way. But guess what? This isn’t your production! _I_ am the one directing it and _I_ say the current choreo is fine, so quit adding in moves you think no one will notice. All you’re doing is wasting everyone’s time and taking away time Johnny should spend learning his lines and other choreo on your new choreo!”

By the end, Ten’s face was scrunched up in fury with his fists clenched at his sides. The problem in this situation was that neither of them could walk away from the positions they held to get away from the other. This was Ten’s first time being the main in a production as well as Kun’s first time being allowed to direct. So, here they would stand at 4:00pm on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after class, fighting to show off their best selves in their senior year.

With a huff, Ten excused himself and walked back on stage to a bored Johnny, already used to having to wait until the bickering was over before he could get back in position and continue the scene. Once again, the rest of rehearsals would be carried out with Ten poorly hiding the scowl on his face and Kun pretending the reason he was sighing so much was just because he was tired.

However, it’s not like Kun could avoid him until rehearsals rolled around again. No, because as luck would have it, every Tuesday and Thursday he had Maths class sitting next to a guy who passed the time glaring daggers into his side. Five days a week he had to deal with a stroppy Ten, but Kun believed the pay out of having experienced directing this play would be worth it all. He hoped.

Part of this experience, though, was also spending extra time making sure others were _actually_ on time with their work, which he didn’t always have time to do during rehearsals. And that’s how Kun ended up in the auditorium on a Tuesday after school, ready to see if all the set designs were coming along nicely. Kun didn’t expect to hear the music for the waltz scene playing through the speakers and Ten to be dancing along to it. He knew Ten was a good dancer, he was there for his audition and it had been a huge factor in giving him the part of Belle in the first place. But there was something about seeing him dancing now, without thinking about scolding him for all the extra moves, that seemed to captivate Kun. It wasn’t until he was practically right in front of the stage, his footsteps now able to be heard above the music, that Ten stopped and looked for the source of the noise, immediately stopping the music. “Can I help you?”

It was impossible to not roll his eyes at the comment as he climbed the steps onto the stage. “Just here to check if the art department are telling me the truth when it comes to the set pieces.”

A soft giggle escaped from Ten before he smirked, one Kun was pretty sure had _never_ been directed at him before. “I’ll give you a hint; they’re probably not.”

He let a groan out at the news before giggling along with Ten as he started again. “How comes you’re here then?”

If Ten hadn’t just been dancing, the bashful blush that had settled on his cheeks would be more noticeable, but the way he brought his hand up to scratch his neck didn’t go missed. “Well, since I can’t choreograph during rehearsal times, I come here after class to just… try things out.”

Kun quickly scanned the stage, noticing a couple of mirrors were pulled out from behind stage and lined the back wall, giving Ten a perfect view of his moves as he danced the stage. “Are you trying to tell me you’re doing choreo to the music in the play for fun, then?”

Ten’s eyes quickly widened before he tried to give a shrug, but Kun was already shaking his head at him. “Why do you keep doing this? You know I’m going to say no.”

Ten let out an exasperated sigh before taking a step closer to him and holding out his arms. “Why don’t I show you?”

Reluctantly, Kun lifted his hand and placed it in the others before putting the other on his shoulder, following Ten’s lead around the stage. Kun knew the dance inside out, watched it being performed so many times that he knew just when to pause, when to dip slightly and start again, even if he had to stare at the spot just above Ten’s head to stop himself from laughing at the situation. But, it felt… fine. It felt like an ordinary waltz.

They stopped in their place centre stage, and without wasting a breath Ten moved his hand from Kun’s waist to the small of his back before pushing him closer, causing Kun to straighten up and stare blankly at the smaller’s face.

“Now this is how I would do it.”

Initially, Kun couldn’t tell much of a difference between Ten’s choreo and the old one, or maybe it was the fact that Ten wouldn’t let him lose eye contact that had him not focusing on the steps he was taking. All he could focus on was the slight pressure on his back guiding him and that everything felt so much more intimate. He would catch glimpses of them in the mirror and see how they both really looked like a couple dancing together instead of just two people dancing. He heard a faint “Ready?” before he was being hoisted up and held with Ten’s arms wrapped firmly around his thighs, Kun’s hands flailing to grip onto his shoulders. He thought about snapping at Ten, but when he was greeted with the sight of his huge smile, Kun could only laugh as he was slowly let down. Ten raised an eyebrow at him, causing more laughter to escape him.

“Okay, maybe… maybe that did feel better and maybe… you can dance it. Just for the waltz, though!” the last part was unheard by Ten, too busy screaming and hugging Kun to pay attention to anything else he was saying. As he leant away from Kun, Ten couldn’t help but give him another huge grin. Kun, being distracted once again ( _how can someone’s smile be so bright?_ ) didn’t notice Ten’s hand reaching up before it was too late.

“Hey, wait-” but Ten’s thumb had already swiped at the spot under Kun’s eyebrow, wiping off the concealer he placed there.

“Sorry, I just thought you had something there. Why would you cover it up, though?”

“My eyebrows get enough attention as it is, I don’t need anything else to bring more attention to it…”

Ten’s face scrunched slightly at the statement before saying a simple “But your mole is cute.” Both Kun and Ten shared looks of shock, before stepping apart, mumbling excuses of having homework to finish and showers needing to be had.

Kun would later tell himself the heat he keeps feeling on his cheeks is from all the exercise.

~~~

Kun was ready to blow, once again. It was the night of the big show, and one of the biggest disasters that could have happened, did.

Everything had been going great recently. Ten had definitely been less stroppy with him now that he got to choreograph at least one dance. Ten was happier, meaning rehearsals could run a lot more smoothly with the boys chatting amicably, much to the other cast members joy. Kun had also started making comments in class, just to see Ten fight the smile off his face. Now, he could sit through classes without feeling daggers at his back, although at times he would feel the warmth of a fonder gaze on him. And maybe Kun would deliberately turn in his chair to catch Ten’s head whipping down and the faint blush sitting on his cheeks.

Their last rehearsal had gone amazingly, all moves down, sets ready and lines learnt. However, Kun still found Ten sitting on the edge of the stage whilst everyone else left to go home. He carefully seated himself next to him, gently bumping his shoulder into the other “What’s up?”

Ten offered him a quick smile, before looking back down at his lap again. “This is the first time since I started dancing that I am actually going to have my choreography shown to tonnes of people. What if…” Kun could see Ten searching for the right words, his fingers nervously tapping against his thigh, “what if it’s not as good as I think it is? Maybe it would have been better for you to keep fighting me.” Even though he was smirking at Kun, the older could see in his eyes that Ten truly believed what he was saying.

“Look, the reason I put your choreo in is because you showed me how much better it is. And from what I’ve seen the past few weeks, it’s going to blow everyone’s socks off.”

“But you don’t know-”

“ _I know_ I don’t know anything about dance. But I _know_ what I feel when I see you dance.” Ten’s fingers paused then, Kun might have started to freak out if Ten’s face didn’t slowly start flushing red and his lips weren’t fighting off a smile. “But I definitely do miss feeling you glare daggers in my back during class.” That one got Ten to start laughing out loud, the nervous tension leaving his body. With a nudge against Ten’s shoulder, Kun left, telling him he’ll see him on performance night.

And here they were, the big night. The night when Johnny, over the phone, informed Kun he had food poisoning. “There’s absolutely _no_ way you can just suffer through the performance?”

“I mean, if you want me throwing up all over the stage, sure.” Johnny replied with a huff. “I’m sorry man, you know I want to be there, I’m just too sick.” Kun sighed into the receiver before wishing Johnny to get well soon. He was now seriously regretting telling the understudy it was fine for him to go on holiday, that at this point he was sure Johnny would be able to make it. There was only one thing left for it then. Kun quickly ran to the wardrobe closet and picked out an outfit as similar to Johnny’s costume as he could, since he was sure his small frame would drown in it. Whilst still shrugging on the outfit, he explained to their makeup artist the situation before finally sitting down.

“Don’t worry, Kun, I’ll get you ready in no time!” Haechan beamed at him, brushes ready to go in hand.

“What are you doing?” Kun looked up in his mirror to see Ten behind him, dressed and ready to go. _Damn, he should wear eyeliner a lot more._

“Johnny got food poisoning and his understudy is currently in Florida. I’m filling in.” Ten’s eyes widened for a second, before a familiar smile rested upon his features. “We’ll kill it!”

~~~

Everything had been going a lot better than he thought it would. From inspecting the rehearsals this whole time, Kun easily new all the lines and where he should be placed, even if his execution for certain moves was a little sloppy. As they would get changed for a new scene, Kun would give Ten his sincerest apologies, only to have Ten squeeze his hand and tell him he was doing fine.

But now, as he was standing at the bottom of the set stairs staring up at Ten, Kun couldn’t remember anything. He would later have to thank Haechan for the gold eyeshadow dusting Ten’s eyelids that made his eyes seem impossibly darker, and the subtle use of highlighter which brought out the curve of his nose more. Ten was _glowing_. Kun could at least say with this scene he had a tiny bit more practice, considering he had danced it before. However, thinking about the memories of the last time they danced together had his face heating up even more.

Kun should have known, though, that Ten would send him that smirk again with his eyebrows as if to ask, “you ready?” and it was so _Ten_ that it put him at ease at once. Really, Kun should have known that dancing this close with him staring lovingly up at him would have done his heart no good. He should have known that dipping Ten, causing him to stretch his neck back with that smile on his face wouldn’t be great either. He should have known that as the curtain started to fall, with Ten smiling that massive smile up at him, the only thing he could do is to press his lips against the others. He could feel Ten flinch slightly, starting to pull back only to be stopped by Ten’s handing moving from his shoulder to his head to keep him locked in place.

Kun also thanked Johnny for being sick once the show ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed


End file.
